


Sunflower 15

by Stony3344



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony3344/pseuds/Stony3344





	Sunflower 15

15.

转眼已经十二月，光秃的树干依旧坚毅的伫立着，像驻守岗位的士兵般守护着这座城市。萧瑟的寒风让行人的步伐变得匆匆，每个人都想回到温暖的家中，拥抱自己的爱人。  
史蒂夫把画本放在膝头，目光沉静而悠远，他已经在这条河边的长椅上静静坐了两个小时，却迟迟都没有下笔。他那可怜的思绪早已飘向远方，飞去了波士顿——也就是托尼所在的地方。冬天的到来让史蒂夫的头发变成了暗金色，不像夏日里那般闪亮夺目。英俊男人思考了一会儿，终于放下了手中的笔，合上画本，轻叹了一口气。  
托尼已经离开三个月了，旅行结束后他就赶去了大学报到，他在期待大学生活的同时也不舍得分开。史蒂夫帮忙整理好他的行李，不断嘱咐他要照顾好自己，注意安全，按时吃饭，不要熬夜等等，直到托尼无可奈何的抱怨着他的啰嗦，说他像个老太婆，史蒂夫才勉强闭上了嘴。  
他怎么可能不担心，十五岁的孩子通常都还在读中学，而他的托尼却已经被麻省理工录取，早早进入了大学生活。  
托尼刚走的一周里，史蒂夫夜夜无眠。他无法停止的担心托尼是不是在想家，会不会按时吃饭，有没有被人欺负，或者是被哪些混小子看上，甚至被骚扰。一想到这些，史蒂夫就坐立不安，难以入眠，甚至很多次在凌晨出门沿着海边夜跑，直到筋疲力尽。  
直到后来，托尼每天傍晚都会跑到公共电话亭给史蒂夫打电话，两人在电话中倾诉着思念，托尼有时甚至会说一些调皮的话，比如 “我昨天晚上那个的时候脑子里面都是你” 史蒂夫每次都会隔着电话红透了脸，呼吸变得沉重，却只能在挂了电话之后跑去浴室，给自己来一发粗暴的手活。  
过了将近半年，托尼终于迎来了他第一个假期，史蒂夫在家里徘徊许久，终于在少年推门而入的瞬间，把日思夜想的那个人紧紧拥入怀中，但在霍华德的注视下，他又只好压抑住自己的情绪，假装作为叔叔的身份为侄子回家感到高兴。托尼把脑袋埋在史蒂夫胸口，久久不肯松手。直到霍华德的眼神变得复杂而疑惑，史蒂夫才轻轻推开托尼，假惺惺的露出一个慈祥的笑容，双手却一刻都没有离开托尼的身侧。  
他们在一起度过了一个又一个假期，分离又重聚。托尼也无数次因为史蒂夫坚守的道德理念而生闷气，他从不肯碰自己，哪怕是托尼使劲浑身解数，他也从来都是板着一张正义的俊脸，义正言辞的说托尼还小，他不会做这种事。他们之间做过最过格的事就是洗完澡后光溜溜的接吻，而在这之后史蒂夫惭愧的不得了，甚至躲了托尼两天。从那以后托尼就不再捣乱，因为他不想让史蒂夫为此感到愧疚。  
三年时光匆匆流逝，托尼长高了一些，身材也逐渐壮实起来，流畅的肌肉线条会在他穿稍紧身的体T恤时展露无疑，皮肤也晒成了健康的小麦色。一双熠熠发光的大眼睛夺人心魄。浑身散发着迷人气息的他成为了人群的焦点，每走到哪都有人在身后叽叽喳喳的讨论着。  
托尼斯塔克，那个帅气又多金的天才。大家这么称呼他。形形色色的女孩尝试接近他，给他塞电话号码，约他出门，甚至不乏胆子大直接爬上他的床，可每一个最后都失望而归。  
“Honey，不好意思，我家里已经有个金发大胸的美人儿了。” 他眨眨眼，露出一个明媚的笑容。

在十八岁的前一晚，托尼偷偷订了机票，瞒着所有人，甚至是霍华德和玛丽亚，回到了长岛。夜晚寒冷刺骨的海风吹过，站在家门口的托尼打了个寒战，他在脑子里默默的想，如果史蒂夫再不过来开门，他的十八岁生日可能就要在病床上度过了。然而，他没想到自己其实猜对了一部分。  
史蒂夫刚夜跑回来洗完澡，准备看一会儿书就睡觉，可急切的门铃扰乱了他的原本计划。  
“叮咚，叮咚，叮——咚。”  
门铃声突兀而焦躁，史蒂夫轻轻皱了皱眉，还是走上前询问门外的人是谁。在打开门的那一刻，托尼就冲上前把史蒂夫扑倒在地，两人躺在了柔软的地毯上，不等他反应过来，托尼就堵住了他的嘴，亲吻啃咬着他的唇，仿佛一只焦急暴躁的小狮子。  
史蒂夫还没来得及为托尼的归来惊喜而激动，就被按在了地板上，脑袋嗡嗡作响的同时也被少年的举动吓了一跳。  
“嘿，托尼……你怎么回来了？” 史蒂夫呼吸急促的望着跨坐在自己身上的人，月光下的托尼紧紧环绕着自己的脖子，胸膛同样一起一伏的喘着气，嘴唇在激烈的吻之后变得红肿湿润。  
“你说呢？史蒂夫叔叔？还有一个多小时我就十八岁了。” 托尼调皮的咬了咬史蒂夫的上嘴唇，满意的听到了男人一声压抑的痛呼。  
“我当然知道，托尼。” 史蒂夫的耳尖泛着红，眼神同样带着情欲。他伸手抚上托尼的腰身，手掌从他宽松的衬衫下摆滑入，当他温热的掌心贴上托尼腰间裸露的皮肤时，他感受到少年的脊背微微颤抖了一下。  
“我的生日礼物呢？” 托尼缓缓挪动着自己的腰臀，他能感受到有根坚硬的东西在顶着自己，他轻轻磨蹭着史蒂夫的下身，直到男人呼吸变得愈发沉重，压着嗓音让他别乱动，并紧紧按住自己的腰，卡在他的大腿上。  
“你今天可没理由再拒绝我了。我等了三年，整整三年……你这个混蛋道德标杆。今天我一定要得到我想到的。”  
“托尼……你确定吗？” 史蒂夫眼中已经充满欲望，那熟悉的蓝眼睛，和陌生的眼神，让托尼忍不住汗毛竖立。  
“这就是我想要的，我想要你……” 托尼轻声说道，他的手指摩挲着男人的脸颊。  
史蒂夫抱着托尼半坐起来，交换了一个又一个缠绵的吻，托尼紧贴着对面人的胸膛，感受着他砰砰跳动的心脏。史蒂夫低头流连在少年的脖颈中，含住他小巧精致的喉结，亲吻着那光滑细腻的皮肤，在上面留下了一个又一个的深红色痕迹。  
“家里没人在？” 托尼的皮肤已经泛着情欲的红，眼神迷离的望着史蒂夫。  
“我确定。霍华德和玛丽亚都出门了……” 史蒂夫温柔地抚摸着托尼的侧颈。  
“那我们上去？” 托尼双腿缠着史蒂夫的腰，后者听完后毫不费力的把人抱起来，同时一脚把门踢上，抱着托尼就上了楼。史蒂夫摸索着打开了床头灯，托尼识相的自己上了床，半跪着脱下了自己的T恤，迅速把自己扒光。史蒂夫泛着红的脸庞此时在昏黄灯光下显得格外迷人，湖水般深邃而温柔的蓝眸里只有托尼一人，这让托尼的心脏狠狠的漏掉了一拍。  
史蒂夫低头解开了自己的裤子纽扣，却突然被男孩抓住了手，他抬头，看到托尼嘴角带着一丝狡黠的坏笑。男孩隔着布料揉捏着他的欲望，灵活的手指时不时掠过敏感的前端，史蒂夫倒吸了一口气，下腹一阵阵发紧，托尼把脸贴近，用嘴慢慢拉下了他的裤链，他甚至能感受到男孩温热的呼吸喷在自己的坚硬上，托尼咬着他内裤的边缘，缓缓褪下，紧接着含住了史蒂夫硬的发疼的性器，托尼的嘴唇温热而柔软，红润的嘴唇紧紧包裹着那根粗大的家伙，青筋暴起的柱身上残留着许多男孩亮晶晶的唾液。史蒂夫嘴唇微张，不自觉的发出低沉的呻吟，他压抑住自己想挺动的欲望，五指插进托尼柔软的头发中，疼爱的看着面前这个正卖力服务自己的男孩。在托尼给他做了最后一个深喉以后，异物入侵喉咙的不适感让男孩焦糖色的大眼睛里蓄满了泪水，他眼角泛着淡淡的的潮红，看起来可怜巴巴却又色情的要命。可史蒂夫实在不忍看着他的男孩泫然欲泣的样子，他一只手把托尼拉了上来，吻上男孩的唇，他们舌尖交缠着，仿佛要把对方揉进自己的身体里。  
“尝到自己的味道了吗……？” 托尼使坏的眨了眨眼，故意像一只小奶猫般舔着史蒂夫的嘴唇，还发出啧啧的水声。  
“调皮。” 史蒂夫红着脸把人压在床上，他感觉到了托尼也硬的要命，于是他伸手握住了男孩的阴茎，托尼急促的喘息在他耳边回荡，史蒂夫上下撸动着男孩的阴茎，时不时用拇指磨蹭着湿润的马眼，满足的听到了托尼迷乱的呻吟。在男孩的呼吸变得越来越快，弓起腰背的时候，史蒂夫知道托尼快到了，于是他加快了手上的速度，阴茎前端冒出的液体让整个过程顺畅无比，托尼紧紧抓着史蒂夫的背，快感冲刺般的窜上头皮，最后他只感觉到眼前一片白光，他颤抖着射了出来。  
史蒂夫揩掉自己腹肌上的托尼的精液，当作润滑插入了男孩的小穴中，托尼剧烈的颤抖了一下，穴口也开始不断缩紧，他努力适应着异物的入侵，可初经人事的紧张感还是让他的脊背挺直，肌肉紧绷着。  
“hey……托尼，放松一点……” 温柔的大个子耐心的引导着托尼，等到男孩适应了他的手指，史蒂夫才开始缓缓扩张起来。托尼仰着头，露出完美的脖颈线条，看起来美丽又脆弱。  
史蒂夫退出手指，再次进入时加入了第二根手指，托尼咬着嘴唇闷哼出声，脸上泛着情欲的潮红，陌生而刺激的被侵入感让他觉得浑身燥热，而真正令他头皮发麻的，是因为正在侵犯他的不是别人，而是史蒂夫，史蒂夫罗杰斯。他从小到大的性幻想对象，他疯狂渴望的人，同时也是他的挚爱。  
“你还好吗，托尼？” 史蒂夫关切的注视着托尼，眼里的情欲和爱意不加任何掩饰，直勾勾的望进了托尼的心底，让他化成了一滩水。  
“我……很好，你继续。” 托尼咽了咽口水，轻轻晃动自己的腰，为了更好的容纳后穴中的两根手指。史蒂夫吻着托尼的耳侧，加入了第三根手指，缓缓抽插着，托尼发出断断续续的呜咽声，三根手指很大程度地撑开了内壁，抚平了穴口的褶皱。  
突然，史蒂夫像想起了什么一样，突然抽出手指，巨大的空虚感让托尼眼眶湿润，他疑惑的看着下床翻箱倒柜的史蒂夫，没过一会儿，男人爬上床，手中拿着一支粉红色的管状物体。  
“这是什么？”  
“润滑剂。”  
“你为什么会有这个？”  
“说来话长……是你爸给我的。”  
“？”  
史蒂夫红着脸爬上床，在确认了手中这支润滑剂还没有过期后，打开盖子，一股脑的挤在手心里。随后便抚上了托尼的穴口，液体冰凉的触感让男孩不禁汗毛竖立，史蒂夫俯下身，吻住托尼的嘴唇，温柔而坚定。  
“我要进去了？” 他问。  
“嗯。”  
史蒂夫用龟头磨蹭着托尼的穴口，男孩摆过头，紧紧咬着嘴唇，难耐地呻吟着。史蒂夫缓缓用力，将硕大饱满的龟头顶进了男孩紧致的肉穴中，  
“嗯……” 托尼张开嘴大口呼吸着，不自觉地抓紧了史蒂夫的背。男人耐心而缓慢的进入着身下的人，进入到一半的时候，托尼开始颤抖，他小声的喊疼，脸色也变得有些苍白。史蒂夫心里一紧，立马停下了动作，甚至打算退出去。  
“别……别出去。” 托尼抱住史蒂夫的头，双腿夹紧，缠在男人精瘦的腰身上。阴茎被紧紧夹住的感觉让史蒂夫不禁倒吸一口冷气，他忍住自己想把人狠狠穿透，毫不留情的操哭的想法，低声安慰着身下带着柔软香气的男孩，温柔的吻着他潮红的耳尖，下身缓缓磨蹭着进入。  
“放松一点，托尼。” 史蒂夫在托尼耳边说道。  
史蒂夫磁性而沙哑的嗓音让托尼腰间一软，他稍微抬高了自己的臀，好让史蒂夫更容易进入。终于当史蒂夫完完全全进入了托尼时，他们的交合之处紧贴在一起，史蒂夫扶住男孩纤细的腰身，开始缓缓进出。  
“啊嗯……” 托尼双唇微张，开始断断续续的呻吟，甜腻的尾音让史蒂夫头皮发麻，阴茎又涨大了一圈。他还是温柔的过分，耐心的让托尼适应自己的尺寸。  
“别那么温柔，史蒂夫叔叔……用力操我。” 托尼双眼迷离的看着史蒂夫，红润的小嘴里说着让人害臊的下流话，还一边用脚趾磨蹭着男人的背。  
史蒂夫脸上迅速爬上了潮红，他俯下身堵住了男孩喋喋不休的嘴，“叫我史蒂夫。”  
他几乎是用了全身的力气去操身下的人，粗大的阴茎在湿润的甬道中进进出出，穴口柔软的嫩肉被操的外翻，托尼张着嘴却发不出任何声音，只能蜷着脚趾承受着男人的阴茎，刚射过一次的性器也开始颤颤巍巍的硬了起来，顶在史蒂夫的腹肌上。肉体啪啪的碰撞声回荡在房间里，史蒂夫放慢动作，故意磨蹭着托尼的穴口，托尼哭叫着喊了出来，生理性的泪水不受控制的滑落，他大口呼吸着，像一条缺氧的鱼，大腿颤抖着分开，史蒂夫轻轻吻去托尼脸上的泪水，抬起他的双腿放在自己肩上，便开始继续深入浅出的操他，龟头不断磨蹭着深处一个凸起的点，果不其然，男孩高昂的呻吟声证实了他找对了位置。史蒂夫拔出阴茎，又整根撞进去。  
“嗯……啊……史蒂夫……” 托尼觉得他快被男人的阴茎钉在了床上，前列腺被顶弄的快感让他头脑不再清醒，他能感受到的只有从下身蔓延到四肢的酥麻，他又有了射精的冲动。  
史蒂夫狠狠的碾压着那一点，快感的积累越来越多，托尼被操到说不出话，只能紧紧的攀着男人的肩，承受着暴风骤雨般的快感，甬道不自觉的绞紧。史蒂夫被逼出了一句脏话，他撞击着男孩的肉穴，直到身下人开始颤抖着痉挛，指甲抠进自己的身体里，甬道不断抽搐着缩紧，最后男孩哭喊着射了出来，乳白的精液喷洒在史蒂夫的小腹上，史蒂夫发狠的操了他十几下，最后低吼着射进了托尼的身体里。  
托尼还没从高潮的余韵中回过神，就被史蒂夫四倍的精液填满，他用手背贴上自己滚烫的脸颊，抱住压在自己身上喘息着的健壮男人。史蒂夫带着爱意揉了揉托尼的头发，在他额头落下一吻，便抱着他去了浴室。  
清理干净后两人躺在平坦的大床上，托尼枕着史蒂夫坚实的手臂，把头顶在男人下巴上。两人相拥着闭上眼。窗外的月光照进房间，平静而美好。  
“晚安，托尼。”  
“晚安，史蒂夫。”


End file.
